The trouble with Simon
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Simon sticks his nose in Niles and Daphne's relationship, causing a misunderstanding.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been feeling a bit discouraged with the lack of reviews lately. I would really appreciate any reviews you might give. Thanks in advance!!**

"Stilts! Would you get me something of the amber hue? It's cold and refreshing if you hadn't caught my drift." Called Simon as he sat leisurely on Frasier's couch.

"I catch your drift. You'll be lucky if you don't catch my knuckles. One good pop ought to do some good, I tell you." Muttered Daphne as she grabbed one of Martin's beers.

"Here, have one of one Mr. Crane's brews. It will save me the hassle of being yapped at by Dr. Crane. It's bad enough you're in his robe when you know how he sets such a standard by that. I don't understand why you don't just buy one for your visits here." Daphne complained.

"Well, sis, I figure it this way. He must not mind if he leaves it out in the open when he knows I'm here. What's got your blood pressure boiling? It's not the baby is it?"

"Simon Moon! Not that again! You're really asking for it, aren't you? I always thought it was Michael that Mum dropped on the head but now I'm not so sure."

"Oh come on now." He set down his beer and grabbed Daphne, pulling her into a headlock and rubbing her head. "I'm not that bad. Everyone says Steven's your favorite but I suspect deep down I am. Admit it. Come on now, Stilts. Say it. Say it."

"Let…me….go!"

Just as she began to wrestle away from him, Frasier, Martin and Niles walked through the door.

"Excuse me?" asked Niles as he walked over to assist his girlfriend.

"Let go." He pulled Daphne away, shaking his head. "Let go."

"Oh, come on now." Simon muttered. "Be a sport. Surely you and your brother have been known to get into a tug now and then."

Everyone looked at Frasier and Niles. Martin frowned.

"No," Simon concluded. "I suppose not."

"Hello, my love. How are you today?" Niles walked over to give Daphne a kiss on the cheek, but was promptly turned away. He looked at Frasier, puzzled.

"Was it something I said?" he mouthed.

Frasier shook his head, as if to tell him he'd discuss it later. He was just as puzzled by Daphne's behavior as Niles.

"I'm fine. How are you?" replied Daphne curtly.

"Excellent. I had a cancellation so I was able to meet Frasier for a cup of coffee. I brought you a brownie. Sweets for my sweets." Niles handed her the treats.

"Thank you but I'm not hungry. I'll have it later."

"May I see you in the kitchen?"

"I'm awfully busy fixing dinner. Can it wait until later?"

"Yes, of course." Niles was too polite to let Daphne know that his feelings were hurt. What in the world could be so wrong that she would be avoiding him?

"If you're not going to eat that then I don't mind if I help myself." Simon grabbed the brownie. "A chap could starve to death waiting on dinner."

"Go ahead." Daphne muttered while Niles stared in disbelief.

"You know," Simon said with his mouth full, "For first class they could have put some nuts in this."

"I would have but Daphne doesn't care for nuts. I was just being thoughtful."

"That's not what she said about you."

_So she is mad at me._

"Simon, you knucklehead! Don't listen to him. Everything's just fine. I'd better check on dinner. Excuse me."

"Simon, can I ask you something? Do you know why Daphne's mad at me?" Niles asked.

"Beats me. She's been acting squirrely all day. It will take more than chocolate to get on her good side. Calls for a little loving care if you know what I'm talking about." Simon elbowed Niles, nearly knocking him down.

"I beg your pardon!"

"I think Daphne's feeling a bit out of sorts because she hasn't been getting enough attention. When women feel neglected they go nutso. Believe me I've had my share of fatal attractions because they don't get enough of the Simonator."

"I don't think getting enough attention is the problem."

"How's the love life?"

Niles thought about it for a minute. Things had been a little quiet lately, not that he was about to confess that to Simon. Could he be right though? Certainly Simon was more worldly and experienced than he was. Maybe he was right. Could Daphne be dissatisfied with their love life? She certainly didn't seem very happy today. He wasn't imaging things, as Daphne's own brother had noticed the tension in the room. Spicing things up was worth a shot. He was willing to do whatever it takes to keep Daphne happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne was sore at Niles, not that she would admit it to any of the fellows out in the living room. It was the six month anniversary of their first date and Niles had not done a thing to acknowledge it. Normally Niles remembered everything. It was so unlike him to be so insensitive. She'd tried dropping hints and he hadn't picked up on any of them. And lately she'd even "closed shop" for the past week or so, hoping that he would pick up that something was wrong. No, he was too much of a gentleman to complain. Instead she was left frustrated and feeling ignored while Niles was as clueless as ever. But there was no way she could tell him what was on her mind. It was not a woman's place to remind her man of an important anniversary date.

Back in the living room…

"Maybe I should offer her some assistance..." Niles muttered aloud.

"No. She will think you're crowding her space. You saw how fast she ran into the kitchen once you came in here. You don't want to rush her off. She wants a break. Let her do her thing." Simon advised, right before he loudly belched.

Niles flinched. Did he really wanted to listen to this vulgar and uncouth houseguest? However, he was the brother of his beloved Daphne, and he did make a point. She did seem to run rather quickly into the kitchen. Maybe she would rather be undisturbed at the moment.

"Sit down, mate," Simon placed his hand on Niles' knee. "She'll be back in here in a minute or two. You'll know where you'll stand. Trust me."

"Trust me? Trust me?" Niles was aghast. He was placing his happiness in the hands of Simon Moon. 'Trust and Simon' just did not go accordingly in the same sentence. In fact, they should probably not go in the same room. But for the time being, Niles knew that he had a girlfriend that was not very happy with him, for no known reasons. It could not hurt to take advice from the brother who'd spent so many years with her, could it?

Niles had been in love with Daphne for years, and counted his blessings every day to have such a warm and caring girlfriend. She had a laugh that lit up the room, and a woman's touch that decorated every aspect of each area of the entire household. While she was most definitely not the world's greatest cook, she put her heart's effort into preparing meals for the Crane household. The two male household members certainly appreciated her efforts, as did Niles. He valued how hard she worked and often let his mind wander, wondering the kind of wife she would be if only he was that lucky.

"I don't feel right. I think I'd best be in the kitchen helping Daphne. I appreciate your advice, Simon but I'm going to join her in the kitchen." With that, Niles stood up and made his way to the other room.

"Yeah but you'll be bloody back in a minute. Just mark my words." Simon muttered as he lifted his beer can. He felt sorry for his future brother-in-law, who would never make it that far if he didn't mind his advice.

"Daphne, can I help you?" Niles asked as he reached for a plate that was in her hands. She pulled back quickly.

"No. That was hot. You could have burned me! Just sit back down. I'm almost finished. I'll be out shortly." Daphne replied, rather crossly.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to…"

"I know. I don't need any help." _I really needed you to remember our anniversary day. I can handle dinner. Thanks, but no thanks. _

Sadly, Niles made his way back over to Simon, who said nothing as he offered the depressed Crane brother a fresh beer. Eagerly, he accepted it as he was no longer sure of what to do.

"It will be okay, mate. Just stick with me. Simon won't steer you wrong. Daphne won't stay sore forever."

Niles hoped not. Even one evening of having her upset at him felt like an eternity, and he was not sure of how much more he could take.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sit down and turn on the telly. Get your mind off of your troubles. That's what I would do. I suppose it would be too much to ask to find a good game of football." Simon reached for the remote.

"Mmm-hmm." Niles replied, distracted. His mind was on anything but sports, as Daphne was avoiding him like the plague.

"Simon, use a coaster please." Frasier reminded his guest who had started to sit his beer down on the end table unprotected. Frasier had just returned from making a phone call in his bedroom and was surprised to see his brother sitting so close to Simon. It certainly wasn't for the television, and it was definitely for the company. He knew that his brother was upset by Daphne's behavior and it broke his heart. Daphne could be quite moody and it was hard to see his brother on the receiving end of her irritability. "And what are you doing in my robe? It's dinner time!"

"I just thought I'd longue about a bit. Not to worry though, mate, because your brother and I are going out for a drink after dinner."

"I beg your pardon?" Niles asked.

"Yes, I believe it's what you gents would say the doctor ordered. Now don't put up a fight. I know you're worried about my sis. But how can she miss you if you don't go away?"

Strangely, Niles saw the logic in Simon's comment. Maybe going away for an hour after dinner would give Daphne time to calm down. He could hardly wait.

Dinner went smoothly, although most of it was served in silence. Finally to break up the silence Simon started to sing one of his football chants as he passed the dinner servings around the table. He was seemingly oblivious to the dismayed looks of the household members, none more disturbed than Niles.

"He's only a poor little scouser,

His face is all tattered and torn.

He made me feel sick

So I hit him with a brick

And now he can't sing anymore!.....Nice rolls, Daphne. Mind if I take a second?" It really wasn't a question, as he'd had a second one on his plate by the time he finished asking her.

"Oh Simon, do stuff it. Why if it's another roll you want I'll give one to you." Daphne rolled up her sleeve and grabbed one of the breaded treats.

Frasier grabbed the bread from her hand and gently sat her down. "Now Daphne, Simon's just…'entertaining' us. Just leave him be. From what I understand he's going out for a drink after dinner anyways so let's just try to enjoy this delicious meal you made us."

"Good, it will be nice to have some peace and quiet."

"Oh, Stilts, you'll have peace and quiet. Niles is going with me."

The room grew quiet and everyone looked at the younger Crane brother. Everyone except for Simon, who started eating his meal without looking around at the commotion he'd caused.

"You're what?" Daphne asked.

"Well, Simon asked me to get a drink with him after dinner and I thought that it might be a good idea." Niles said as calmly as he could, hoping his voice did not betray the sudden nervousness he was feeling. Surely Daphne wouldn't mind his spending time with her own brother?

"Oh you did, did you?" She looked away from him.

"Well if that means that much to you then I'll stay here…"

"And bail out on me brother? Have you taken leave of your senses? You made a promise to Simon and so you should keep it. I hope you have wonderful time."

He was almost positive she was being quite sarcastic in her well wishing.

"You were trying to skipper out on me weren't you, mate? I resemble that. Just for that you're in on the next song. No excuses. We're going out and having a bloody good time. Don't worry about a thing, sis. I'll keep an eye on your boy, here.:

"Thank you, Simon, your help is most appreciated." Niles replied dryly. Meanwhile, seeing that he caught Frasier's eye, he mouthed the words 'help me'.

"I'm sorry, Simon, but Niles had promised to help me with a project around the house. I'm afraid he just won't be able to go."

"The heck he won't." Martin spoke up. "It can wait. Poor Niles doesn't get out too much. Simon, he's all yours."

"Thanks, mate, for a minute there I was beginning to think you were bugging out on me. You see, Niles, a good night out with the boys is what you need. Trust me."

Trust me. Famous last words spoken by the last person he wanted to hear them from. But like it or not, he was set to go out with Daphne's brother. She didn't look too happy about it, but then again she was already mad. How much more harm could be done?


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne washed the dishes and prayed that Dr. and Mr. Crane would leave for the evening. She would do well to have Roz over for some good old fashioned girl talk. If anyone could steer her in the right way it would be Miss Doyle. Roz was so experienced in these kinds of situations- the kinds that had to do with men. But so far she hadn't heard any indication that they were leaving. But maybe she could call Roz and have her go back to the bedroom and talk. That might work as long as they were left alone.

She put the towel down and picked up the phone, and gave Roz a call.

"It's Daphne. Are you busy? I could use your help over here. Yes the guys are here but we could go to me room for some privacy. Niles is out with Simon…yes you heard right and I just wanted to talk about it. You're sure you wouldn't mind coming over? Thanks, love, you're an angel. Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane? I don't know what they're talking about-I've been busy trying not to take note. Thanks, Roz. Bye."

As Daphne hung up the phone she felt a sudden sense of relief. All she had to go now was go out and let the boys now that Roz was coming to see her and not them. No time to be shy.

"All right, gents, I've got an announcement!" she called as she opened the door to the dining room area, where and Mr. Crane where sitting and playing cards.

"All right you two, I've got company coming over and she's here to see only me. Pretend you don't even see her. It's Roz and she's not here to talk about work or about Dr. Crane's problems. She's here to talk about my problems tonight and I was wondering if any of you might have a problem with that?"

Frasier opened his mouth to speak but Martin shot him a dirty look. They both shook their heads no. "No, Daphne, we'll be out here playing cards. You won't even know that we're here.. Better yet Frasier and I are going to the steakhouse for a beer. Aren't we, Frais?"

"I don't see the…" a swift kick under his knee shut him up." Yes, we are going out for a beer. You'll have the whole place to yourself! Let's get ready to go now, Dad."

Within five minutes, Frasier and Martin were gone and within another ten, Roz was at the apartment.

"Oh Roz, I'm so glad you're here. Today's been bloody awful. Niles brings me a brownie filled with nuts when he knows I don't like them. He comes into the kitchen when I'm cooking and I almost burn myself. And he comes in when supper's five minutes away from being finished on top of that! Where was he the whole hour before that, I don't know. Oh yes, he was out mucking about with me brother making plans to go out pub hopping. And the worst part is…" Daphne began to cry. " It's our six month anniversary today!"

"Oh, no, Daphne. I am so sorry. I can't imagine that Niles would be so insensitive. What could he be thinking? It's like he's deliberately making all sorts of little mistakes but why? What is he thinking?"

"He's not thinking. That's the problem. He's not thinking of me. He's not thinking of us. Is there someone else he's thinking of? I would never have dreamt that he could have found someone else but that's the only logical conclusion. He can't remember our special dates because he is busy remembering her special dates." Daphne sighed as she sat on the bed.

"Daphne, he's not cheating on you! Niles adores you! I'm jealous of how he looks at you and you can't even see that. There can be ten women in the room and you're the only one he sees. I'm his friend and if you're in the room he won't even remember that I was sitting next to him. The man's in love with you, seriously. So something must be going on with him. He would never cheat on you. " Roz hugged her friend.

"So why hasn't he remembered our anniversary?"

"Maybe he's just been forgetful?"

"But Niles never forgets these things!"

"Hmmm…that's odd. We'll figure it out."

They continued to talk about the situation, coming up with no easy solutions. Daphne was convinced that Niles was seeing another woman, while Roz swore that he was just forgetful. Daphne's argument with that is that Niles remembered everything. Everything, except, their special day. So then Daphne began to wonder if the relationship troubles were with her?

"Do I make him happy? Do I please him? Maybe he's not happy…"this conversation lasted for an hour.

"Trust me, Daphne, the trouble's with Niles."

Just then they could hear the front door open up. As Daphne held her door open the load singing of her brother, accompanied by Niles filled the hallways.

"We hate Nottingham Forrest

We hate Liverpool too

We love Manchester City

And United we love you too."

"Hey stilts, got a couch for the lad, he's had a bit too much if you know what I mean? Amazing what three little shots will do to the poor little guy."

"Simon! What were in those shots?"

"A little of this, a little of that."

"Come here, he'll have to sleep in my bed. Bring him here."

Simon, Roz, and Daphne got Niles in bed and then Daphne turned to her brother.

"How do you come to me after getting my brother in this condition?"

"He asked for something wild. We took it easy on him. And its your fault. The poor guy's so upset about you shutting him out that he wanted something strong to forget about his problems. The guy's torn up over you, Sis. Just so you know. And now I'm going to get ready for bed. Good night."

Daphne and Roz looked at each other. Could Simon be right? Could Daphne be hurting Niles, causing him to act out? All she knew was that she'd made a really good mess of things now. What could she do now that would help Niles?


	5. My favorite things

To Beahawk for the hints on British cuisine for and everything else. Cheers!

Saturday morning….

"Stilts, you outdid yourself with this. This is aces, every bit as good as Mum's. " Simon said as he sipped a hot cup of tea. She served a traditional English breakfast of eggs, tomatoes, sausage, toast and baked beans. Simon was finishing up a second helping.

"All right, Simon, you prat. What do you want?" Daphne said as she cleared the scene. Martin and Frasier watched in sheer curiosity. She was still livid at Niles, who was a bit hungover from the night before. He was pleasant and helpful, but Daphne was avoiding him like the plague. Instead she was taking her frustrations out on her brother, who did not seem to mind at all.

"Now Daphne, this was a delicious meal. Perhaps he just meant to compliment your cooking." Frasier suggested. He normally wasn't a Simon fan but he wasn't in the mood for bickering. Martin and Daphne looked at him like he grew horns on his head.

"Why must you treat me like I'm a child? I get that a lot actually. But really, sis, why be so gloomy? Like Frasier here said, this is quite appetizing and I consider myself quite the connoisseur."

."

"It's as cool in this house as it is in Manchester." Simon commented. "I just may retire to the Winnebagofor the enjoyment of Die Hard. It's never too early for Bruce Willis. Marty, would you like to join me?"

Martin agreed, and followed the man from Manchester.

"Too early for a beer?" He asked.

"We'd better be grab some just in case the need arises." Simon commented. "Better safe than sorry I always say."

The two men looked each other and laughed. Simon walked to the kitchen and grabbed a six pack. Frasier and Daphne shook their heads in disbelief.

"I really hate to eat and run but I have a class at eleven. Daphne, I appreciate all the trouble you went to in making this heavenly breakfast. Let me make it up to you by taking you out tonight." Niles said sincerely, knowing that Daphne was still unhappy with him.

"I don't know. Why don't you give me a call later?" She replied coolly.

"Yes…" he sighed. "Well, I'd best be on my way. Have a wonderful day." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and made his way out the door.

00000

"So, Daphne, we haven't had a chance to talk. How are you?" Frasier asked as Daphne started to wash the dishes.

"I'm great, Dr. Crane. My mum's been asking me why I'm still not married and she thinks I'm barren."

Frasier didn't know whether to grin or frown, so he did a combination of both. "Well, I'm sure your day will come. For both matrimony and motherhood. That is if that is what you want, if you don't mind my asking."

"I don't mind. Someday I plan on marrying and having a household-of girls." She laughed.

"Understandable. Your brothers are certainly a handful."

"They aren't so bad. You just have to know how to handle them."

"And you handle them very well, especially Simon."

"Is there something you wanted to say to me, Dr. Crane?" she asked as she washed a glass.

"Well, since you brought it up, yes, there is. It's about my brother Niles. You see, I care about him, and I care about you. You're family to me, and I couldn't be more thrilled about your relationship. You make him very happy, I can guarantee you that. I have not seen him so happy in a long, long time, and I wanted to thank you for that."

Daphne turned to him and smiled. "Well, thank you Dr. Crane. That's awfully kind of you to say so. I do adore your brother, he is the sweetest man I have ever known. He's thoughtful and kind, he's considerate and he worships the ground I walk on. I'm a lucky woman."

"Then may I ask you a question of a personal nature?"

Daphne frowned, unsure of whether or not she would answer. "Yes? " She finished the last dish and turned to face her boss.

"I couldn't help but noticed that there's been some friction lately, and I wanted to find out if there was anything that I could do to help. After all, I do have some expertise in couples counseling and I thought that we could get to the bottom of what's troubling you."

"Counseling? No, thank you. Thank you. That may be fine, necessary even for some people but that is not how you Americans say my cup of tea. I don't need a psychiatrist to tell me that my relationship may have some difficulties. Yes, there is something bothering me but I don't really want to talk about it with you or anyone else."

"Are you sure? You may be surprised at how much better you'd feel." Frasier could tell that his friend was getting upset, and he hated seeing her like that. He certainly didn't want to see any problems in her relationship with his brother.

"No, and I don't want you stirring up anything by running to your brother. If I feel like talking to him than that's my place." Daphne said that for a reason. She knew her boss had a tendency to interfere with other's relationships, especially his brother's. His heart was in the right place, but the results were often disastrous

"Are you sure that you don't want to tell me what's bothering you?" Fraiser asked.

"Oh, all right." She sighed. It's your brother. He forgot our anniversary of when we started going out. I know you fellows wouldn't think that it's that important but it is important to me. "

Frasier frowned. "That's not like Niles to be so careless with dates."

"Exactly."

"I'm sure there is a logical explanation. You have to talk to him. Give him a chance to explain. He can't read minds. (He resisted the temptation to add 'neither can you') Even if he forgot, I'm sure he will be beside himself with regret. You said it yourself that he worships the ground you walk on. The man's made a mistake. Please, you owe it to yourself and to this relationship to give Niles a chance."

"All right, Dr. Crane. I will." Daphne smiled as she reached out to embrace her boss. "Thank you. I feel better already."

"Think how much better you'll feel after talking with my brother."

Two hours and a DVD switched by the rental place later…

"How did they learn that song about the goats so quickly is what I want to know." Simon said to Martin as he grabbed a handful of pretzels.

"Hey, at least it showed the nun teaching the kids how to sing the doe-ray-mi song earlier. That took practice." Martin commented.

"We never climbed any mountains when we were kids or sang songs. Although we fell down a lot of hills and called each other a lot of names. Most of them dirty."

Martin looked curiously at his friend.

"You do realize that you can never admit to watching this?" Simon asked Martin.

"Hey, I admit to nothing. As far as Frasier and Daphne are concerned, Bruce Willis blew up the surround sound. Trust me, you'll never have to worry about Frasier coming down here. "

And the two men continued to watch their movie, knowing that their secret was safe.

Until Daphne walked down to check on them and heard on the surround sound a fetching rendition of Edleweiss. Oh one hand she desperately wanted to bust them, but they were quiet and happy, so maybe she should let them be. No, it would much more fun to bust them. Daphne walked in on the two watching Julie Andrews and thoroughly enjoyed the looks on their faces. She couldn't stop laughing for five minutes at least.

"Stilits now what you see here is no reflection on the events of the past two hours…."

"Don't give me that, Simon Moon. I know what I saw with me own eyes. Sorry chaps. You're secret's out. Nothing wrong with a lovely movie. Bruce Willis me arse. Nice one, Mr. Crane. " She grinned.

"Oh boy. What's it gonna cost us to get out of this?" Martin asked.

"Dishes tonight. And Laundry. Simon can do laundry and you can do dishes. And set the table. Fair enough?" Daphne grinned.

Reluctantly, the boys agreed. And it looked like Daphne's evening was already looking up. Now if she could only talk to Niles it might be a perfect evening after all.


	6. Guessing Games

Simon and Marty had spent most of the day avoiding Daphne whenever possible. Simon had left for a time to a local bar and had made the acquaintance of a girl named Britney. He'd brought her back to Frasier's, who was definitely not pleased. Martin was pleasant and Daphne paid no attention to her. She was used to the endless parade of women Simon brought around, and knew that Brittney would not be around for longer than the evening.

Niles had called twice, but she had not answered either time. For some reason she was not bothered by Simon's drunken escapade but was upset by Niles's use of alcohol. She knew that it was irrational but she couldn't help herself. She was used to her brother's behavior but expected better from her boyfriend.

"Hey Stilts, mind pouring us a fine wine? Britney here is quite the connoisseur." Simon called out.

"The wine cabinet is under lock and key." Frasier announced from his bedroom. He'd learned his lesson from Simon's last visit.

Simon laughed, then walked over to the wine cabinet where he preceded to pick the lock. "Some host you have here, Daphne. By the way, did you ever call Niles back?"

"That's my personal business." She said as she smacked him across the head. "Give me that."

"Spoilsport."

Daphne shot him a knowing look, which caused Simon to think twice about calling her any more names.

"I'd offer you some beer, Simon, but I'm afraid we're all out." Martin said apologetically from his recliner.

"Daph, I'm entertaining a very lovely guest. Be a dear and make a dash to the market will you?"

"Why not, it's not as if I don't have anything better to do."she muttered as she gathered her car keys.

A few minutes after she left, the doorbell rang. Frasier quickly answered it and saw that it was his brother.

"I was wondering if I left my Mozart Quintet for Clarinet C.D. over here. I can't seem to find it at my place anywhere." Niles said.

"Wouldn't be any hoighty-toighty stuff that you and my sis are boffing to, would it?" Simon cracked.

Frasier and Niles stared at him incredulously. It was, not that Niles would admit that to Simon in a million years.

"If it's in Daphne's room she's not here, I'd say go on in and get it. Then you can surprise her with it tonight. Might be what the doctor ordered." Simon suggested as he wrapped his arm around his latest girlfriend. "Brandy..Britney, I knew I was close…this is Niles. He's boffing my sister."

Niles stuck out his hand and shook the young lady's hand, barely, as he was appalled by Simon's comments.

"It's no secret you and my sister are engaged in carnal delight. Don't get your knickers in a twist. In fact you'd do well listening to me. Am I right, you two are carrying on?"

Frasier interrupted. "Niles will not answer any more of this inane questions . Case closed."

But Niles saw something in Simon that he wanted , namely a woman sitting by his side. "Go on, Simon. What do I have to do? Daphne and I are carrying on."

Simon nodded. "When was the last time you carried on?"

"Thee nights ago. I thought we would have two nights ago but she stopped. And we haven't since then."

"Right, mate. SO something happened on that second day that upset her. Think about it. What makes girls squirrely? "

Frasier spoke up. "Niles I think that you really must consider the source before considering any more advice. I would stop all of this nonsense and if you need to talk to someone talk to me. I'm your brother."

"No offense, brother, but who is the one with his arm around a woman." Niles sighed huffily. "What was so special about that second day…." His eyes grew big…."It was our six month anniversary and I completely forgot about it! I feel like such a fool! I wonder if she can ever forgive me! No wonder she's so angry with me. I'm angry with myself. Oh Simon, do you suppose I've blown it?"

Frasier stood up, loudly,. "I am wounded." He announced as he walked away from the situation. " If you fall on your face, and you will, do not come crawling to me for help. If you would rather ask this simian for advice than so be it." He walked up and poured himself a glass of sherry without offering Niles a glass. He was quite hurt that his brother was listening to Simon rather than him.

Niles was doubly hurt. He did not want to hurt his brother. He'd already hurt the love of his life. But he was feeling a strange connection to his love's brother and he wanted to build upon that. He was getting a headache. Frasier would just have to wait.

"Simon, you say it's not too late to play it off?"

"Play it as if you wanted to wait until the weekend to celebrate. She'll be touched and you'll be in her good graces."

Frasier, drinking his sherry, overheard the advice. "Niles, you will be deceitful. Your nose will bleed. You must tell her the truth that you forgot but you would like a chance to make up for the blunder. She deserves nothing less than the truth."

"You can try it your brother's way. Or you can try it my way. Meanwhile who has a date tonight?" Simon pointed out. Makes no difference to me but I'd hate to see you all alone on a weekend night. That's all I have to say."

Niles was torn, and watching Britney cuddle up to Simon did not make things easier. It was easy to imagine that that could be Daphne and him. Or, looking up and Frasier, all alone on a Saturday night, it could be Niles all alone as well. For once he was going to break free of what was expected of him and he would listen to Simon. The hell with convention, he would have a chance to do something out of the ordinary. And it just might lead him back to Daphne where he belonged.


	7. Angels and Demons

Saturday night, Daphne was in a good mood. Simon and Martin had kept to their word and attend to their share of the chores. Every time they started to fuss she hummed a few bars of "My favorite things" and they went right back to work. It was the most leisurely afternoon she'd had in quite some time. The only thing concerning her was that she had not heard from Niles. Simon kept telling her not to worry about it, that he was certain that he would be making up for his missing their anniversary. Normally Simon wouldn't be so supportive and so naturally Daphne was quite skeptical. Was it that Simon was growing fond of Niles due to the time he'd spent here in the states? Or did he want to see his sister happy? Whatever it was, it was a little unnerving. He'd seemed to have been on his best behavior, and truth be told she would hate to see him leave this time.

"Stilts, would you fancy passing me some more coffee? And how about rounding up some more bacon. I hate to drink alone."

"Simon! I just cooked that big breakfast a few hours ago! And it's almost dinner! You can't possibly be hungry already!"

Simon shrugged.

"Alright but you're doing dishes."

"Done deal. Throw in a few tomatoes. You're as good sport about it as Mum is." Simon commented as he flipped through the television channels, which annoyed Frasier.

"You'll be taking your snack down to the Winnebago I presume?" Frasier asked impatiently.

"Of course. Martin and I will retire to the likes of American soccer. Throw in a few beers and it's a real celebration. Daphne will come get us for dinner, won't you Stilts?"

She sighed. "Not so fast. You're supposed to set the table before you go down there."

"Of course we will."

The phone rang, and Simon answered it.

"Set one less plate." He bellowed out to Martin. "Daphne's not going to be here for dinner."

"I'm what?"

Simon hung up the phone. "Miles is on his way to pick you up to some fancy shmancy restaurant. He said there will be dancing afterwards."

Daphne looked shocked. "I don't have time to get dinner ready and get ready myself!"

Frasier smiled. "We'll order in from the catering services from one of my favorite restaurants. Now you go get ready. Everything's under control."

Daphne hugged Frasier and ran to her room. Twenty minutes later she emerged in a sapphire full-length gown with a slit cut to her thigh. She looked breathtaking, every man in the room would agree. She covered up with a gold shawl as the final touch.

"Wow." Said the man who was her date. "You look amazingly beautiful. But there is just one tiny thing."

"Oh really?" Daphne asked, crestfallen. She looked down at her gown, trying to figure out what it was that could be so distracting.

"It's those earrings. They don't really go with the outfit. I thought that these might be perfect." Niles handed her a box that contained a set of diamond earrings.

"Oh Niles, they're perfect! Thank you!" She ran to hug him before taking out her old earrings. She ran to her room to exchange the earrings and came out to show off the new ones.

"Happy anniversary, my love. I wanted to get you something almost as lovely as you. I hope you like them."

"Oh Niles, I adore them! I thought that you'd forgotten all about our anniversary!"

Her face was pure innocence. Niles was faced with quite the dilemma. It was as if he had the angel/devil on his sholders. The angel-Frasier was telling him to be honest and admit that he had indeed forgotten the anniversary. Daphne would most likely be angry with him and cancel the date. The devil-Simon would encourage him to keep quiet and enjoy the night with Daphne. Oh what to do? For once he would listen to Simon.

"Oh no, Darling, I wanted to surprise you!"

"Darling, what's the matter? Your nose is beginning to bleed!" Daphne ran to get a towel and came back to apply pressure to his nose, while Frasier gave him a knowing look. If he had listened to his brother than he wouldn't have been in that bind. But no, he had chosen to listen to Simon, jack of all trades and master of none.

Once the bleeding was under control, Niles spoke up. "Daphne, there is something that I have to confess to you. I am afraid that I did forget our anniversary. I don't know what's come over me. I feel awful. I am so sorry. I love you so much. That's why I planned tonight to be so special. I would love it if you gave me a chance to make it up to you. We have reservations at Chez Henri followed by dancing at the Moonlight Inn. I realize that I was thoughtless and insensitive to your needs and I am so sorry. I hope that you can forgive me. You are the love of my life and I would never knowingly hurt you. I would love a chance for us to start this anniversary night out on the right foot, that is, if you'll have me. We could make wonderful memories and most importantly we'll be together. But it's up to you. "

Daphne gritted her teeth. It was the love of her life, being so sincere. After all he was giving her what she'd really wanted for their anniversary- time together. How could she possibly be mad at him?

"Oh Niles, I'd love to go with you tonight! I love you and I forgive you for forgetting our anniversary. I should have spoken up sooner. This is such a special occasion to me- our first anniversary. Dr. Crane, do you have a camera?"

Frasier nodded. "I'll be right back."

After returning and taking plenty of pictures, the couple made their way to the door.

"You have my sis back at a decent hour." Simon bellowed.

"I agree with Simon. Bring her back at a respectable hour, son." Martin echoed.

"Yes, Simon. Dad. Mr. Crane," The couple said in unison.

The couple had a wonderful time at their dinner, and made it back to the Moonlight Inn for dancing.

"It's been so long since we've danced." Daphne commented as Niles took her in his arms.

"Yes it has." He said.

"I've had a lovely time tonight."

"Your brother will be worried if we don't make it back soon,, Daphne."

"Are you worried about him?" She laughed.

"No." he lied.

"Good. I could just lay here in your arms forever."

"Mmm. I could live with that. Daphne, have I told you lately how much I love you? You always lift my spirits, You have been the woman of my dreams. You unfailingly believe in me and you amaze me in your capacity to love not just me but my family and those around you. You're my inspiration."

Daphne stopped dancing and looked him square in the eyes. ""Oh Niles, you mean the world to me. You're so chivalrous and so dashing. You always know what I need before I even say it. I guess that's why I was so upset about this anniversary is because I'm so used to you knowing what I'm thinking even before I say it. I took you for granted, and I don't ever want to do that to you. I'm so sorry, Niles. You're amazing. "

"I promise to try harder to know these things."

"And I promise to try harder to not expect you to know these things."

"I promise to love you, Daphne Moon. No matter what."

"And I promise to love you, Niles Crane. No matter what."

And the two sealed their vows with a kiss, knowing that they shared a love that was more real, more deep than any other love than they had experienced with any other person in the past. They had both learned valuable lessons. Daphne had learned not to take her boyfriend for granted and Niles had learned not to listen to Simon Moon. Yet somehow everything turned out alright, and they would share a happy future.

The end.

What do you think, should I do a sequel?


End file.
